This invention relates to a structure for attaching an implement, via a top link and two transversely detached lower links to an offset-type tractor defining a vertical longitudinal center plane and having a transmission case disposed transversely offset to one lateral side of the longitudinal center plane. A top-link mounting bracket is attached to a wall portion of the transmission case and is positioned substantially in the longitudinal center plane. A first and a second lower-link-mounting brackets are detached from each other on the respective lateral sides of the top-link-mounting bracket.
For attaching an implement, via a top link and two transversely detached lower links, to an offset-type tractor defining a vertical longitudinal center plane and having a transmission case disposed transversely offset to one lateral side deviating from the longitudinal center plane, as mentioned hereinabove, wherein the transmission case constitutes the main structural element of the rear end portion of the tractor body, it has conventionally been the normal case, for attaching the implement centrally rearwardly of the overall tractor body, to provide the particular one of the lower-link-mounting brackets, which is on the side near the longitudinal center plane, at a distance transversely apart from the transmission case in the direction opposite to the transversely offset deviating direction of the transmission case, with interconnecting distance piece means interposing therebetween.
Said interconnecting distance piece means being provided thus transversely projecting from the transmission case, tall stalks planted in rows are apt to be hit and damaged thereby when the tractor travels along the planted rows performing the intended work. For elimination of such drawbacks, both of the right and left lower-link-mounting brackets with respective mounting pins thereon may be provided at a considerable height on the tractor, but such high position of the lower-link-mounting pins will enlarge the implement drag moment and is thus undesirable for sturdy, stable mounting.